In general, a styrene-butadiene latex is prepared by copolymerization. Typically, the final yield is 95% or above. Residual monomers and volatile organic compounds (VOC's) are removed from such prepared latex through a deodorization process, which is conventionally performed with steam.
Despite the deodorization process, it is impossible to completely remove the residual monomers and volatile organic compounds. When the materials are present in the latex in large amount, it smells bad when the latex is dried at high temperature and, in severe cases, skin and eye irritation may occur. The residual monomers and volatile organic compounds also cause foul smell of the final product.
Up to now, extension of the deodorization process has been carried out in order to reduce the residual monomers and volatile organic compounds. But, this method is limited in reducing the residual monomers and volatile organic compounds and increases the production time, thereby lowering productivity.